ACDC and the Avengers
by scarlet tribe
Summary: When Loki threatens to invade earth, Fury brings in one more person. She happens to be a fan of AC/DC. As is tony stark. She is also a genious. In genetics and biology and a little technology. So what is her role? could it be she has abilities aswell?
1. Chapter 1

AC/DC and the Avengers

Back in Black

It was about eleven o clock in the evening when Edana Trumbull jumped off a twenty story builing in Kyoto, Japan. But do not worry, she was harnessed to a rope that was attached to the roof very securely. She even had a back up rope should the first fail. She slowed to a stop ten stories down. Out of her utilities belt, she pulled out a tiny laser and cut a hole in the glass that just barely gave her enough room to slip in. once she was in she strode right up to the main computer system and started to hack into the files. She was looking for something specific but it was taking her longer than she wanted. THE system had an intricate defense, eveytime she broke through a firewall, another issue occurred.

Eventually, she was able to break through the obsicles and found the file on gamma radiation, nuclear mutation of DNA and genetic mutations related to the topic. She pulled out her adorable panda flash drive to download it but suddenly a tiny window opened. It was a Stark Inc. messenger system. Very highclass, private and expensive. Every major company in the world had Stark technology somewhere. But that was not what was important. The message caught her attention quickly.

_Hello Flame._ Flame was her code name when she was in S.H.E.I.L.D. What the hell would they want with her? And how did Fury know she was at the computer? Carefully she typed back _"Hello."_

_"We need you back. Abort any previous assignmet you have picked up and return to the states immediately. WE need you for this. And no is not an option."_ Ah, so it was Fury. He was always to the point. _"And if I say no?"_

"_Do you really want to test it?"_

"_Try me."_ She didn't get a chance to send it before a massive computer virus turned her screen red and quickly travelled to the other computers. Suddenly an alarm went off in the hallway. She tried to quickly fix the computer and get the information back. It was long gone. Swearing under her breath, she grabed her equipment and stood up but the door flew open quickly and armed guard immedietly started firing at her. She ducked under the desk for a second before running through the glass window that had been filled with bullet holes. It shattered and she flew out and grabed the rope hanging next to the window. She pressed a button on the harness and she flew up to the roof immediately. Then she took in her surroundings. To her left was a building almost as tall at the one she was on. She ran as fast as she could and leapt off the roof. She did a flip and landed in a crouch and ran to the door. For some reason it was unlocked and she went in. She flew down the stairs and found the elevator three stories down. She took it all the way to the sub level parking garage where she took off running. Right as she was turning a corner, a black, sleek Lincoln pulled infront of her. She tried to turn and runt he other way but another car just like the first blocked her path. She raised both gloved hands in a sing of surrender. Looks like she was going back.

"Agent Flame, we have missed you." Coalson said. "And I would be lying if I said I hadn't missed you Coalson!" Edana said with a smirk. "Could you please make this easy for me? I had to deal with Stark too. I would prefer not to have to hunt you in Kyoto today."

"Aw, well maybe some other time then" Edana said cheekily as she slowly approached the Lincoln. "Well, looks like I get to go home."

* * *

Somehow, Edana hadn't been able to get to the ship until three in the morning. However that worked, she did not care. She just needed to get some sleep before she blew someone up. So, she was shown to her room and fell asleep quickly. she felt as if she had only been asleep for seconds before her phone rang. It was a message from Fury. "We need you on the deck now." When she looked at the time, she saw it was ten in the morning. Fury was playing nice. Smart move. Edana fixed her hair and hurried to the deck. She knew they were already in the air. It did not bother her. She had expected that.

But what she did not expect was to walk into a room that held Tony Stark, a god, Captain America, Black Widow and Dr. Banner. Nor did she expect to hear Tony was yelling about a man playing a game instead of working. She was thrown off guard and thought she missed coffee dearly. She sghook her head and walked farther into the room. "So, what did I miss?" She asked and everyone turned to stare at her, taking in her apearance. Black sweater, black straightleg pants, black boots, brown hair, brown eyes. "Edana?" Natasha asked. "Hey, I'm home."

"Welcome back." Natasha said with a smile. "Sorry to interupt but you obviously know each other, who are you?" Stark asked with his usual arrogance and before i could answer he answered for me. "Ah you must me the living energy source Edana Trumbull. Gentegic genious, biology major and anthropology and anatomy minor. How do you find the time? And more importantly...why did fury bring you here?" he asked as he passed her. "I tend to be usefull Mr. Stark." SHe retorted coldly.

"Guys I think we need to get back on the task at hand. And Ms. Trumbull, welcome to the Avengers." Dr. Banner said. I nodded and captain America asked the god "So Thor, what's his play?" The large man, THor, thought for a second before telling everyone "He has an army called the Chitauri, that none of Asgard nor any world know. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. Return, I suspect, for the tessaract."

"So, he is building another portal to bring them here." Banner said. "That explains why he needs Selvig."

"Selvig?" THor asked. The name sounded familiar to Edana. Banner told Thor he is an astrophysicist. "He's a friend" thor said. "Then why is he with the other guy? Loki, was it?" Edana asked. "He was put under some mind control by Loki." Said NAtasha. Edana nodded.

Captaina America then asked "But why was it so easy to bring him in? He's not a leading an army from here." "Wait a minute, he's here?" Edana Asked incrediously. What had she missed? Dr. Banner nodded. "I don't think loki is our priority right noe, you could practically smell cray on him."

"Take care of how you speak. Loki is beyond reason but he is my brother." Thor said sternly. "He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha said. Thor paused and admitted Loki was adopted. I almost laughed.

* * *

sp this is far from finidhed but i need sleep. lemme know what u think so far tho!

scarlet


	2. Chapter 2

"Back to the iridium! Now, for the rest of the materials. Agent barton can get his hands on them pretty easily. The only thing left would be a power source. High energy, to kickstart the cube of course." Stark carried on. "Since when did you become an expert on thermonuclear astrophysics." A burnett agent asked Tony. "Last night, packet. Notes and papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" HE asked even though he knew the answer. I was lost.

"What packet? I didn't get anything." I said confused and a bit hurt, feeling let out. I pursed my lips. "Oh so you didn't' even get one. How rude." Stark sadi though I know he couldn't care less. Just another leg up he has. Captain America grw tired of starks games. "Loki, does he need any particular kind of power source?"

"He needs to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million kalvin just to break through the barrier." Dr. Banner said. "So even I could fuel it?" I asked and Stark and Banner looked at me oddly. The others looked at me confused but I was ignored AS banner and stark kept going. I tuned them out until Stark said something that cought my attention. "It's good to meet you Dr. Banner, your work on anti-electron collision is unparralled and I must say: I am a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into a giant green rage monster." He said as if it was nothing. Wait "What the hell? What are you talking about?"

"Hulk." Stark stated as he pointed to Banner who looked extremely uncomfortable and looked away and to the floor sheepishly. "Oh, cool. Nice to meet you. When this is over,is it alright if I examine your DNA to look for any mutations that may explain your suseptability to the radiation." I asked before I could even think about what I was saying. "Sorry, that was blunt."

"Nah, don't worry about it." He said. Captain America sighed and suggested they started talking about the magic stick thingy. He said it looked something like a hydra weapon. Just then, my least favorite person walked in.

"I don't know about that but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know who loki turned two of my men into his own personal flying monkeys."

Thor looked confused but Captain America got the reference. "I get it! I understand the reference!" WE all looked at him and Fury rolled his eyes. I face palmed and chuckled. Fury carried on.

"Agent Flame, this is where you will come in. I want you to help Dr. Banner and Stark. You will be see how the staff affects the brain." lovely. "Am i gonna get test subjects for that? or are you going to make me guess in teh dark?" i ask snidley. he ignores me, again. I could feel my anger rising and i was about to lose my temper very quickly.

Before i could do anything, i was saved by the bell...wich was actually just Banner and Stark leaving. I got up anf made my way over to the door and right before i was home free, Fury opende his mouth. "Agent Flame, where do you think you are going?" I turned with a wicked smirk. "Oh so now he acknowledges my existance. Only when you want something, as usual. Dont worry Fury, my skills have doen nothing but increase. No need to have romanoff test it out." I said over my shoulder as i left.I dont care who fury was, I still give him no respect.

As I marched down the halls i made a mental note to search for somoe food...monster would be best. And for those critics on about how it is bad for you, go shove it. Im not normal therefore monster is good for me.

* * *

when i entered the lab, I had a sense that i had just walked in after a heart to heart conversation. I took a shot in the dark with it. "Wow, mr stark. never pegged you as a heart to heart person." i said as i hopped on one of the tables and prayed i was right. "never pegged you as one to hack into SHEILD. looks like im not the only one who doesnt trust this place" he said grabbing a pack of blueberries. "Ha, just a lucky gues...wait you hacked the system?" i looked at him with cautious beleif. "Yep. why not? and good guesswork, Firecracker."

I just stared at him. Firecracker? "REally is that that best you can do?" i asked as he walked over to my table and picked up a couple of things.

""Well we dont know what you can do." he said as he walkd by me and poked me wiht something that snet a shock through me. I yelped and reached out ot smack him but fell and somehow nocked him over. dont ask me how i do these things i just do. "Ow you jack ass." I say. a hand slips under my arm a gently pulls me to my feet. I look up and thank mr. banner.

"No problem" and he offers a small smile. poor guy. He must feel so lonely. I bet everyone has turned against hime for something thats not even his fault. Happened to me. "of course ther is a problem. I dont no what you can do. no files, no records, not even a name." stark says as he leans into me. staring.

"Dude, just ask." I say as i walk away to the magic stick thing i need to start looking at. A strange buzz was coming off it. I turned o the other two. "DO you guys hear that?"

Banner gives me a look trying to figure out what i said but tony just walks up to me and demands i tell him what i can do.


	3. Chapter 3

Avengers part 3

The buzzing was constant and annoying. My already thin patience was going to run out and stark was insisting I show and tell my abiliites. If he didn't stop I was going to blow up the entire plane.

Wow that buzzing is annoying.

"Ok look I'll just settle for a name, you got a name fire cracker?" I sighed. He was persistant I'll give him that. "Trumbull. Edana Trumbull." I say reaching out a hand to Tony for him to shake. He takes it and responds with a stupid comment. "And you want it shaken not stirred right?"

"dude, no. just no. Too young to drink." I say. Wait a minute. "Stark you know me and what I can do what are you trying to-OUCH THAT HURT YOU MOTHER F&#%^$!" I SCREECHED as I jumped a few inches off the ground and clutching my now limp hand. "Tony, stop electrocuting people." Bruce said. I glred at Tony Stark with as much anger as I could allow. "Sorry fire cracker, just you got me really curious. What is it that makes you so special as an energy source? And why are you down here in a tech lab with us too?"

I sighed. I need to tell him before he makes me explode (literally. Its happened before. Not fun). "Ok look the reason im in the lab is to help with you guys and your work and the work with the stick. While getting my degree in genetics, I had to take a few advanced courses about things that could affect the genes and DNA. One of the classes was bassed on gamma radiation since it is the form of radiation that affects the DNA so differently and oddly. It interested me so I went further into the subject. One more year and I would have gotten a degree for that too. I am also a whiz at computers and stuff like that. As for the stick part. I am here to see how it works and how it affects a person's brain. From what I can tell, I have reason to suspect it sends a chemical signature into the spinal chord and the decision making part of the brain. I think that based on the different signature pulses from said sticky thing that can trick the brain into thinking however the person sending the pulses wanted."

"SO basically mind control on a phsychological level?" bruce sked. I nodded and he muttered nice. Mind control is tricky. This was only a theory I had. First I need to know how it worked for real but I had no idea how to do that withought expirements. Then I need to figure out if my theory is right. Then I need to figure out how to make it stop. Jeez the buzzing is getting more intense.

"Atark im gonna murder you!" I say spinning to him and his stupi mini taser thing!

"I know you are like a walking battery, but what else makes _you_ so special?" I rolled my eyes

"Everyone is special Tony." I replied cheekily. I turned around to head back towards the stick thing but focused on the location of stak and more importantly his little cattle prod thing. As I sensed the electricity about to touch my skin again, I gave it a slight push and instead of me getting zapped, tony got shocked as if he touched and electric socket and stumled back a bit. "Don't play with fire stark." I said menacingly as I turned to show that my eyes had turned black and my brown hair was starting to move as if in a breeze. Then all of a sudden, I went back to normal. "That's quite a trick. What else can you do?" Dr. Banner asked. I shifted. I really didn't want to explain or'

show anything else I could do. Ever. "Tht is for me to know and for you guys to hopefully never see."

"C'mon Firecracker, you can't be much worse that the hulk." I just tossed him a look and pulled a nick fury by ignoring the statement. "DO you guys have any information like a acket on the stuff about Loki and the Tessaract?"

"Why do you need to know about loki?" banner asked.

"Her advanced classes in psychology can allow her to profile a person and almost see what they are going to do next. Like a fortune teller."

"No not a fortune teller but if I can get some behavioral info on Loki, I may be able to determine what his plan is and how he will execute it. Giving us a leg up."

Banner handed me a pad thing that caught me up on everything. I was so lost in it I didn't notice Stark prodding banner or steve storming in until he stormed out.

I watched him leave. "What was that about? And guys please tell me you hear the buzzing too? Its getting really loud and intense." They just looked at me funny meaning they didn't hear the buzzing.

"Maybe I'm just going crazy. Ill be back in a bit, I need a major Monster." I say as I hop off the counter and head to the kitchen area. I hope they still had some there.


	4. Chapter 4

Avengers

As I made my way down to the kitchen, I felt a tug telling me to go down a certain corridor. I hoped it was my stomach saying "this way to the kitchen." I followed it down one corridor after another intil I came to a large door. It opened before I could turn around and that was when I saw him.

I saw loki, just chilling in his cell. I slowly walked up the path leading to the control panel for his cell. He was sitting on his bed, not even looking at me. But it was obvious he knew I was there for a small smile formed its way onto his face.

"And what brings you here?" he asked. "Surely Fury didn't send you." I just stared a thim before answering carefully.

"why do you want to destroy us. Or rule us? If we are so beneath you like you say, why would you want to rule such pathetic creatures?" I ask. He just looks at me.

"So eve you agree your race is pathetic." He points out. I swallow and nod.

"Pathetic, apathetic, fearful, ignorant and hateful. Mostly, we are a disgusting race." I say.

"SO you think I should just destroy you all." He says. I shake my head slowly.

"No, with the bad is the good. There is also love, compassion, hope and friendship and loyalty I people. We are not completely helpless. NO matter wht you throw at us, we will destroy you and overcome any obstacle. We are humans. That is what we do; we adapt." I say firmly.

"AH, but are you sure you are human, Edana?" I freeze. How the hell could he know?!

"You were not born from human mother, your DNA is not strictly human. What are you then? A monster perhaps. A creature wrongly permitted life. A mistake?" I just look at him. It was like he was in my mind. "How do you-"

"I know more than you think." He says with a creepy grin. I turn and walk away.

"Oh, you may want to hurry before the Hulk breaks free, Agent Romanoff should already be there by now" my eyes widen and I take off at sprint to the lab.

* * *

sorry it is so short however lif is busy i hope to get more up soon!

pleeeeeaaaase reveiw!


End file.
